


There You Are

by dis_h0nesty



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_h0nesty/pseuds/dis_h0nesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x06 - Kenzi isn't as okay as she'd like everyone to believe, and Dyson will do anything it takes to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Breath After Coma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.**

**Author’s Note: My first Lost Girl fic! I’m not sure where I’m going with this but I just really wanted to get something out there.  This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to split it into two, so that’s why it’s kind of slow. Bear with me!**

**Chapter 1 – First Breath After Coma**

_“You are seriously deranged if you think you can pull this off. You can’t be me. They’ll figure it out,” said Kenzi, watching her body snatcher rifle through a pile of junk in the corner of the dark cave._

_“Are you sure about that?” asked Inari, still fumbling around with a pile of necklaces she had accumulated over the years._

_“Extremely sure.” Inari turned and stood at the sound of Kenzi’s serious tone before taking a few steps forward in the small woman’s direction._

_“Say you’re right and your friends do eventually figure out that I’m not you. What makes you think they’ll actually want you back?” She folded her arms across her chest; a small smile tweaked the corners of her mouth as a look of genuine curiosity appeared in her eyes._

_“Excuse me?” Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the question presented by her doppelgänger._

_“Think about it. It won’t be long before I master all of your little Kenzi-isms, and when that happens, no one will be missing you. After all, what’s there to miss? Not only will I be you. I’ll be a better you,” Inari replied. She was now circling Kenzi, her voice taking on a teasing lilt. She watched as something flickered behind the chained girl’s eyes._

_“A better me? Bitch, there ain’t no such thing,” quipped Kenzi, maintaining her confidence even now as the thick iron cuffs dug into her wrists and ankles._

_“You really think so? Maybe I should rephrase that. I’ll be the Fae version of you.” Inari smiled at her words. She loved this part of the game._

_“And how exactly does Fae equal better?” asked Kenzi. She could feel herself playing perfectly into the psychopath’s hands, but she was unable to stop herself from asking the question anyways._

_“How are you this delusional? You are a human! All of those people that supposedly care about you, the people who are going to come save you? They don’t even know you’re missing! Not D-Man, not even BoBo!” yelled Inari, throwing her arms up into the air in seeming frustration._

_“Don’t call them that! You don’t get to call them that!” Kenzi screamed, struggling against her restraints, finally losing control. Inari continued as if the interruption didn’t happen._

_“You see, you don’t matter. You’re just…temporary. Nothing but a small, tiny blip on their timeline. You’re like a little lap dog. Sure they’d remember you fondly, but your death will have made no real impact on their lives,” Inari said. By this time, she was only a few feet away from where Kenzi was sitting, looking down at her with an evil glint in her eyes._

_“Shut up,” Kenzi said, her voice wavering as she let the truth of Inari’s words wash over her. She willed herself to regain her strength. The last thing she wanted was to look weak in front of this monster._

_“Plus you’re a huge liability! You probably would’ve ended up getting one of them killed! Possibly all of them!” she shouted maniacally. Kenzi couldn’t help but flinch as Inari’s (her) voice reverberated off the cave’s walls._

_“Stop…,” Kenzi said, her voice low and weak. The familiar sting from Inari’s words coupled with the lack of food and sleep left Kenzi suddenly exhausted. She watched Inari begin pacing across the small space as she fell deeper into what appeared to be a manic episode._

_“Not me though. I’ll be the best sidekick ever. I’ll actually be a valuable contribution to our little group, and they’ll be so happy to be rid of you. Bo won’t have to be in constant worry of my fragile humanity, Hale won’t have to worry about me interrupting important meetings, and Dyson will be free of one pathetic human who likes to sick crazy witches on him.”_

_“That was an accident. He forgave me for that!” Kenzi’s outburst halted Inari’s movements. She slowly turned towards the sitting woman, her eyes darkening with anger._

_“But you don’t actually believe that, do you? Maybe that’s what you tell yourself, but we both know about that little seed of self-doubt that sits in the back of your mind. What could a man like Dyson ever see in a stupid little human screw up like you?” Inari’s voice had taken on a dangerous tone. She stood still with her head tilted to one side, her cold stare focused solely on Kenzi._

_“How do you even know all of this? What, my body wasn’t enough? You have my memories too?” cried Kenzi, the accuracy of Inari’s words successfully freaking her out._

_“Sweetie, I’ve been with you for a while, and I’ve picked up on more than just nicknames and eyeliner techniques. I know everything. I know every deep, dark secret that you’ve been so desperately trying to hide. Now, what would all of your friends think of you if they found out what you really are? The things you’ve done?”_

_For the first time since her capture, Kenzi felt the sting of warm tears threatening to fall. Before they had a chance she shook her head and pulled herself together. She never cried, and she definitely wasn’t going to start now in front of this heinous bitch._

_“Of course I wouldn’t actually say anything. I’m trying to get them to like me after all. Anyways, we’re getting off track. The point of all of this is simple really. You’re doing your friends a favor by giving in to me. I mean, why do you think the Norn called me a gift? They’re better off without you,” Inari continued in a sickeningly sweet voice. She gave Kenzi one last look before making her way over to the corner where the pile of necklaces still sat._

_“Fuck you! Psycho bitch!” screamed Kenzi at her retreating back, moving as if to attack, but wincing as her restraints painfully cut into her wrists._

_“Oops, did I hit a nerve? A bad memory, perhaps? What’s the matter, Kenzi? Where’s your sense of humor?” laughed Inari as she continued her search._

_“They’re going to find me, and when they do, I only hope that it’s before they put you down because there is nothing I would like to see more than you ripped to shreds.”_

_Kenzi’s threat went on ignored as Inari finally found whatever it was she was looking for. She exited the cave without giving Kenzi a second glance._

Kenzi awoke from the dream with a dull pounding in her head and the sound of her own cold laughter ringing in her ears. She glanced over at the small alarm clock resting on her bedside table and saw the large green numbers reading _7:47 PM._ She groaned and rolled over onto her back, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes.  She hadn’t meant to sleep the day away, but she had been so tired lately as her body was still recovering from her ordeal with the Kitsune. She stretched out her sore muscles and winced as she felt the leftover pain from her fading bruises. However, despite the pain, she felt better than she had in days. Now if only the nightmares would leave her alone.

 

She had been having nightmares everyday since she returned home. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes she was back in that cave. Sometimes her nightmares were just retellings of events that had already happened; bad memories from her short time with Inari. There were other dreams in which Inari wouldn’t make an appearance at all. Instead, she would be sitting in the center of the cave watching as a red fox circled her, it’s amber eyes never leaving hers. She tried not to dwell too much on the nightmares; she figured they were to be expected after the psychological warfare that Inari had put her through.

 

Just as she was sitting up, she heard a light knock on the threshold that led into her small bedroom. She turned towards the noise and smiled at the sight of her best friend approaching.

 

“Hey, I hope I didn’t wake you,” greeted Bo as she settled on the edge of Kenzi’s bed.

 

“Nope. I’ve been awake for a few minutes,” Kenzi replied as she settled herself against her headboard.

 

“Wow, you slept long. I stepped in to check on you before I left for the Dal this morning and you were dead to the world. I guess you needed that, huh?”

 

“Totally. I’m still a little sore, but I’m finally starting to feel human again.” She hadn’t told Bo about the nightmares. She knew her friend was dealing with enough with the impending Dawning, and she didn’t want to add any more stress than what was necessary. Besides, she could tell that Bo still felt guilty over what had happened with the Kitsune, and she thought it would best for everyone if she just moved passed the experience. She was just happy that Bo had been too busy to ask for more details regarding her little visit to a certain Norn. After all, that wasn’t her secret to tell.

 

“Does that mean you’re up for a night at the Dal?” asked Bo with a hopeful glint in her eyes, “Trick’s giving me a few hours off from training and I am in desperate need of a drinking buddy. I know you haven’t felt up to seeing everybody lately, but we all miss our Kenzi.” Kenzi sighed at her friend’s words. She hadn’t seen any of the gang since she left the Dal the day she was rescued. She wasn’t avoiding them per se; she just wasn’t ready to get back to business as usual. Dyson had stopped by to check on her a few times throughout the week, but she wasn’t ready to talk to him about what happened just yet. She did have to admit, however, that she was beginning to go crazy from spending so much time in the old crack den.

 

“I guess I could fit a few drinks into my busy schedule of Robot Hookers and Ben & Jerry’s,” said Kenzi, smiling lightly at the sudden excitement that appeared on Bo’s face.

 

“Great!” exclaimed Bo as she reached over and hugged Kenzi. “Everyone will be so excited to see you. They’ve all been super worried about you, especially Dyson. Whenever I see him he can’t help but ask a million questions about how you’re doing, what you’ve been up to, and if you needed anything. I guess he’s gotten a bit protective over you,” laughed Bo, “He’s still a little freaked after what happened with Inari?”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kenzi. She knew that Dyson was the one who ultimately killed Inari, but that was all the information she was able to get out of him before she passed out in the car between the cave and the Dal. She made sure to stay clear of that particular subject during his brief visits, and he seemed more than willing to avoid any mention of Inari’s demise as well.

 

“Well I didn’t hear it directly from him, but Lauren told me that he was really upset when she went over to his place to make sure Inari wasn’t you. Apparently he was a mess. He thought he’d killed you, Kenz.”

 

“Well, I’m right here and ready to get my cute ass out of bed and into some real people clothes,” said Kenzi as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She hoped that Bo didn’t notice her attempt to change the subject. For some inexplicable reason, talking about Dyson left her with a funny feeling in the center of her chest.

 

“You go ahead and get ready and I’ll meet you there. Lauren’s waiting downstairs and I think she wants some alone time before we go out. We haven’t had any of that in a few days and it’s driving me crazy,” said Bo as she stood from the bed and headed towards the door.

 

“Gotcha, babe. I’ll see you at the Dal in two hours?” asked Kenzi as she sat down at the small, but cluttered vanity in the corner of her room.

 

“Perfect! Later!” shouted Bo as she began making her way downstairs.

 

Kenzi laughed at her retreating friend before turning to look at herself in the mirror. The smile immediately dropped from her face as she studied her reflection.

 

She knew Inari was dead, Dyson and Lauren had assured her of that, but she couldn’t help but see that sinister bitch staring back at her every time she looked in a mirror. She wondered how long it would take before she could look at her reflection without a tremor of fear running through her body. Until then, she would just have to improvise.

 

She turned to look at the space to the right of her vanity where her collection of wigs and old disguises sat.

 

“Hello, old friends.”

 

**So, whatcha think?? Please review! I would love to hear how I’m doing!**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and kudos! You guys are amazing human beings!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is kind of boring because nothing really happens, but I wanted you guys to see where Dyson stands in this story. Next chapter will be juicier ☺

**Chapter 2 – Beautiful Stranger**

Dyson was sitting at the bar, waiting for his drink when Bo and Lauren strode into the Dal, both with wide smiles on their faces and hands intertwined. Bo did a quick scan of the room, as she usually did, before her eyes found Dyson. She nodded her head in silent greeting before Lauren pulled her in the direction of a recently vacated table near where Hale and Tamsin were finishing a game of pool. He watched the happy couple for a few moments more before he turned back to the bar. 

Ever since Kenzi got his love back from the Norn, Dyson’s feelings towards Bo have been more confusing than he could imagine. He knew that he loved her, as he had felt the familiar tug on his heart that he associated with the feeling. However, the love that he felt for her now was much different than the all-consuming, passionate love that he had felt for the Succubus before his fated trip to the Norn. Before then, he had chosen Bo as his mate because she made him feel things that he had never felt before, and after 1500 years, he assumed that was reason enough to believe that he had finally found the love of his life. He hadn’t once felt that way towards her since his love had been restored. Even when Bo and Lauren had decided to take a chance at a real relationship, Dyson did not feel the powerful jealousy that he’d expected from his wolf. In fact, his wolf barely reacted at all, which is very strange considering Bo was technically his mate. 

At first, he thought that maybe the Norn had tricked Kenzi and instead kept his love, but he knew the moment he opened that bottle that he had his heart back. He hadn’t felt so empty anymore. The first thing he wanted to do was see Bo, and just feel the love take him over like it used to. But that didn’t happen.

The love he felt for Bo now was more similar to the feelings he would have towards a member of his pack, or a very dear friend, and he was still trying to figure out how that could be. 

Once again, Dyson turned towards his former lover and saw that she and Lauren had stood and joined Tamsin at the pool table. It looked as if either Tamsin had won, or Hale had become too distracted by the cute brunette he was currently chatting up. He smiled faintly at the group, and even though he wouldn’t go so far as to call Tamsin or Lauren his friends, he was beginning to warm up to the idea. His smile quickly faded when he thought about what was missing from this picture, or more specifically, who was missing. 

It had been over a week since they found Kenzi in that cave, and it had been that long since she had set foot outside her place. Needless to say, Dyson was worried. He’s been a cop for more than a few years and he knew that victims of kidnapping were at risk for post traumatic stress, and with Bo distracted by the Dawning, he wasn’t sure that Kenzi was getting the support that she needed. He had gone to visit her several times to see how she was doing, but she always stopped him at the door and sent him on his way with a forced smile and weak excuse.

Every time she closed that door on him, Dyson’s worry for Kenzi grew a little more, and so did his wolf’s uneasiness. His wolf had been protective of Kenzi ever since the incident with the foot soup, and that protectiveness had only escalated after Kenzi’s visit to the Norn. The longer that Kenzi stayed hidden from the world, the more his wolf needed to be around her. 

His wolf’s behavior towards Kenzi had become another source of confusion for Dyson since his love had been reinstated. Ever since that moment, his wolf’s levels of loyalty and affection towards the small human had risen substantially. These feelings were particularly strange, as Dyson had never heard of a shifter’s wolf reacting so strongly towards someone that wasn’t a mate, or someone that wasn’t Fae. Dyson couldn’t help but notice that his own feelings towards Kenzi had changed as well. 

Over the past couple of years that he’d known her, Kenzi had become one of his closest and most trusted friends, but recently, his feelings towards her have leaned further on the side of more-than-friendly. He wasn’t quite sure when this happened, and there is the possibility that he had been blind to these feelings because of his confusion over Bo, but his experience with Inari had changed everything.

He’ll never forget the pure, unadulterated fear that shot through his body as the gun went off. He had to watch as the life slowly faded from her silver eyes, her body going limp in his arms as dark blood poured from her mouth and nose. The look in her eyes as she collapsed on the bed was one filled with a deep sadness that brought him too his knees. He remembered waiting for her to change form as he kneeled over her small body, the fear taking over his body. When Kenzi’s dead face continued to stare up at him he dialed Lauren’s number with shaking hands. As he waited through those long, agonizing moments before the doctor made it to his loft, he could no longer ignore what he felt for the human who had snuck her way into his newly revived heart. If Kenzi had died by his hands, there would’ve been no future left for him. The relief he felt when Lauren had declared the body he held in his arms an imposter was incomparable to any emotion he had felt in the entirety of his long life.

It had been over a week since that horrifying event, and he was nowhere near to figuring out his new feelings, nor was he successful in calming his wolf down. The only thing he did know was that he needed to make sure that Kenzi was okay.

Dyson was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bo shout from the other side of the room.

“Kenzi!” 

He turned his head towards the entrance and that’s when he saw her, but it wasn’t the sight he was expecting. Instead of the long ebony hair, heavy eye makeup, and eccentric wardrobe that he had become accustomed too on his friend, he found her with strawberry-blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her shoulders, modest makeup, and a simple black dress complete with sky high black pumps. She was beautiful, but not Kenzi. The moment that Bo had yelled out Kenzi’s name, the small group had ceased all activity and directed all of their attention towards her. Even Hale seemed to have forgotten all about his flirtations in order to catch sight of his friend. Kenzi smiled and waved softly at the group before refocusing her attention towards the bar. Her eyes met Dyson’s almost instantly before she began walking in his direction. He stood to meet her as she approached him, his heart hammering in his chest and his wolf pacing with excitement. As soon as she was close enough he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, breathing in the comfort that her scent provided. 

“I missed you too, D-Man,” Kenzi said as she wrapped her small arms around his waist. He gave her one final squeeze before stepping back.

“It’s good to see you, Kenz. Come on, let me buy you a drink.”

“Oh, you know me so well. Top shelf?” she replied as she hopped up onto a stool, waving at Trick who was busy with a customer at the end of the bar. He nodded at her with a smile spreading over his face.

“Anything you want,” replied Dyson, settling into the stool next to her. He tugged gently on one of the blonde locks resting on her thin shoulder.

“I haven’t seen one of these in awhile,” he said. Kenzi turned slightly to face him, a small smirk present on her lips.

“I thought I’d play a little dress up tonight, be someone else for bit.”

“Well you look great, but I like the original Kenzi look, too.” He saw a strange look briefly pass through her eyes, but she recovered quickly.

“Aw, you’re sweet,” she said, reaching out a hand to pat him gently on the cheek. His heart stuttered in his chest and he had to refrain from nuzzling his face into her small hand. They were interrupted when Trick approached them with a very expensive bottle of vodka. Kenzi’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Did I hear the lady say something about top shelf?”

“You sure did, Trickster! Yay!” she exclaimed as she began to pour herself and Dyson a shot.

“You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling, Kenzi?” he asked, concerned.

“About to be lots better,” she said before throwing back the shot. He chuckled slightly as Kenzi slammed the shot glass down on the counter. 

“Good to hear. Let me know if you need anything. And you,” he said pointing at Dyson, “keep an eye on her, will you?”

“You got it,” Dyson replied. Trick nodded and returned to helping his customers. Dyson turned back to the small woman at his side.

“How are you feeling, Kenz?” he asked, his tone laced with worry. She finished pouring herself another shot before she looked up into Dyson’s concerned face. He once again saw that strange look take over her lovely face before she shook it off and replaced it with a bright smile. 

“Benji, this is the first time I’ve been out all week, I look smokin’ hot, and I’ve got a glorious bottle of the smoothest vodka sitting in front of me. I’d say I’m doing pretty good. Now, are you planning on taking that shot or am I going to have to do it for you?” 

Dyson waited a moment before answering her. He studied her face and found that despite her bright smile there was something hidden behind her eyes that only increased his worry. He knew that Kenzi was a survivor, and that she was strong, but he couldn’t help but wonder if that strength was beginning to fail. Finally, he smiled down at Kenzi, grabbed the shot glass, and threw it back. 

“Good boy. Now, D-Man, what’ve I missed this week? Any new developments for Team Dyson?” Kenzi asked, motioning towards Bo who seemed to be too caught up with the doctor to notice that her friend had yet to join her for girls’ night. Dyson was just about to answer her when someone clearing his throat interrupted him. The two turned towards the noise to see Hale, looking sheepishly between the two.

“Hey ‘lil momma. Got a sec?” he asked. Kenzi hesitated for only a few seconds before she nodded and hopped off of the stool.

“Sure.”

Dyson watched as Hale led her to the end of the bar, out of his earshot. He was curious about what Hale had to say to Kenzi that was so serious that he didn’t want Dyson to hear. Like Kenzi, tonight was the first time Dyson had seen Hale outside of business related visits. When Dyson told Hale about Inari and what she did to Kenzi, Hale had been visibly upset, but there was something else he had noticed about his friend after he finished telling the story: guilt. 

“So, I see Emily the Strange has finally wandered out of hiding,” he hears Tamsin say. 

He looks away from Hale and Kenzi to see Tamsin on the other side of him, leaning casually on the bar.

“Be nice,” he replies, his stern tone letting her know that he won’t be tolerating any snarky comments regarding Kenzi.

“Hey, calm down,” she said, “I helped save her, remember?” Instead of replying, Dyson turned his attention back to Hale and Kenzi, just in time to see the Siren hug the small human and then head towards the exit. Kenzi walked back towards Dyson and Tamsin, and grabbed the bottle of vodka along with the two shot glasses.

“I’m going to take this over there,” she said, nodding her head in the direction of Bo’s table, “It’s time to start our much needed girls’ night.” Dyson followed her with his eyes as she made her way towards Bo and Lauren.

“Kenzi’s Bo’s heart, but what is she to you?” asked Tamsin, watching the myriad of emotions that danced across Dyson’s face as he watched the small human.

“Excuse me?” he asked, finishing the last of his drink.

“You’ve been on edge all week and I know you’ve gone to see her during your lunch breaks for the past few days. Is something else going on that might be distracting you?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, nothing is going on. Kenzi is a friend. A good friend.”

“Fine,” Tamsin replies, pushing away from the bar, “Pool?”

Dyson glanced in Kenzi’s direction just as she, Bo, and Lauren began laughing at some unknown joke. 

“You’re on.” 

 

**Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? REVIEW!**


	3. End of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl
> 
> Author’s Note: Please don’t hate me or stop reading because of my extremely late update! I am so sorry and I promise this won’t happen again. I’m going to try and update every week or every two weeks at the latest. So please keep reviewing because you guys keep me inspired!

Chapter 3 – End of the Night

It had been a good night, a great night even. Kenzi and Bo had danced and drank like neither of them had a care in the world, while the rest of the gang happily observed from the sidelines. Lauren and Dyson were getting along, and had even played a few games of pool before they fell into a heated Fae-related debate that was refereed by a good-humored Trick. Tamsin attempted to be apart of the group for a while, but she was ultimately sidetracked by a handsome stranger whom she convinced to buy her drinks all night. Kenzi’s only disappointment associated with the night was that Hale was too busy with his Ash duties to have any real fun with them. She couldn’t help but miss her friend.

He did, however, find time to apologize to her moments after she had arrived at the Dal. His apology was heartfelt and sincere; she believed him when he told her how horrible he felt when he learned about what had happened to her. Furthermore, he felt guilty for having her removed from his office when she was only looking for his help. She forgave him easily enough, mainly because she was tired of apologies. After Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin had come to her rescue, the only thing they were able to communicate was how sorry they were for letting this happen. 

She knew that her friends were sorry, but apologies couldn’t change what had happened. She wished that they could.

By the time last call had come around, it was past 2 a.m. and the only people left in the bar were Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Tamsin’s new boy toy, Trick, and a few intoxicated stragglers. Lauren and Bo had decided to call it a night at around midnight after Kenzi grew tired of their flirting and urged the lovers to go and enjoy Bo’s night off. Girls’ night had come to an end, but Kenzi was too busy listening to the surprisingly entertaining adventures of a young Trick and a bottle of the smoothest vodka to be bothered by her friend’s departure. She was just finishing her last drink when Dyson’s tall form settled into the stool next to hers. She turned her small body towards him with a knowing smirk present on her face.

“Did Tamsin kick your ass at pool again?” she asked.

“She did not kick my ass. If you’re asking if she won the very close game we were playing, then the answer is yes, she did,” he responded. Kenzi smiled and patted him comfortingly on the back.

“Don’t worry, D-Man. You’ll get her next time,” she said, laughing at her friend’s sullen attitude. 

“Very funny. You need a ride home?”

“Yes sir! A ride home would be splendid!” She exclaimed, hopping off of the stool and then swaying slightly on her feet. After quickly steadying herself she looked up only to find an amused Dyson staring down at her.

“You okay there? Do I need to carry you to the car?” he asked.

“Pfft! As if! It takes a lot more to take the Kenzi down. Russian blood, remember?” she said, leaning against the bar incase she lost her balance again. She wasn’t quite drunk, but she wasn’t far off from that point either. 

“Yeah, how could I forget?” He looked towards the other end of the bar where Tamsin was sitting with her man of the night. 

“Do you think she needs a ride?” he asked. Kenzi turned to look at the pair who was now sitting even closer together than they were an hour ago.

“Judging by his hand placements, I would say no,” she answered. 

“Right. You ready to go, milady?” he asked, holding his arm out for her to take. She raised a single eyebrow in response.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” she asked, but took his arm anyways. He only laughed in response. 

 

The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence as Kenzi let the pleasant feeling left over from the night wash over her. It was exactly the type of night that she needed to pull from the darkness that she had felt herself spiraling towards over the past week. Of course, the expensive alcohol that she had consumed may have had something to do with her good mood, but she decided that she would just enjoy the feeling instead of questioning it. She felt a smile takeover her features as she let the wind from the rolled down window rush over her face, but her serene moment was interrupted when she felt Dyson’s eyes studying her. She looked over to find him with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Something on your mind?” she asked, shifting her body so that it was now facing him. Dyson remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

“I’m just wondering if you’re okay,” he said, his worried eyes focused intently on the road ahead of them. Kenzi sighed heavily before shifting back towards the open window. 

“Like I’ve told you and Bo and everybody else pretty much a bazillion times over the last week, I’m fine. Totally fine. And now I’m just kind of confused as to why you guys won’t believe me.”

“Well, you shut yourself away in your room for a week and I’m pretty sure you never changed out of your pajamas,” he replied, glancing over at her.

“So? A week of self-imposed exile really isn’t that big of a deal, and I’m sorry, but I just needed a few days to get my thoughts together after that thing happened. Actually, a stay-cation might do you some good, you know? It’s very therapeutic,” she said, flipping a piece of the strawberry-blonde wig over her shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind. So, you’re okay then?”

“Yup. Absolutely,” she said. Dyson nodded his response as the car was once again filled with quiet.

Neither of them said another word for the rest of the short time it took to get to the crack den, but Kenzi was too lost in her own conflicting thoughts to notice. She found herself thinking about her time in the cave, and how Inari would taunt her by claiming that none of her friends cared about the annoying human that she was. She knew that none of what Inari said was true, but she couldn’t stop her own hidden insecurities from creeping their way onto the surface of her mind. These insecurities told her that Bo and Dyson would be better off without having to worry about her all of the time, and that she didn’t belong in their world. So when her friends expressed their worry for her, she was happy to see that those thoughts were in fact ridiculous, but now she wished that they would stop the worrying so that she could move on with her life.

By the time they had arrived, Kenzi had pushed those thoughts away and instead decided to focus on continuing the good mood she was in. This included convincing Dyson that he should come and watch a movie with her, because she wasn’t anywhere near tired as a result from her skewed sleeping schedule. And Dyson, being so thoroughly wrapped around Kenzi’s finger, agreed in a second. 

“Okay, so why don’t you go pick something on Netflix while I go change? Oh, and if you love me you’ll make popcorn,” said Kenzi as she and Dyson entered the living area of the crack den. She had already pushed him towards the kitchen and ran to her room before he could respond. 

She quickly changed into her favorite pajama pants, a black tank top, and her comfiest pair of thick socks. She removed the blonde wig and pulled her long, black hair into a messy bun before wiping her face clean of any makeup. She stopped to study herself in the mirror instead of returning to the living room right away, and she was slightly taken aback by her reflection. Without her usual layer of makeup, she noticed that her already fair skin was paler than usual, and there were visible dark circles underneath her eyes. She shook her head and turned away from the mirror, unhappy with what she was seeing, but with no time to do anything about it. 

She made her way back to the living room and smiled to herself when she heard the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. She found that Dyson had chosen a comedy from the eighties that she had never seen, and had queued it up before going into the kitchen area. 

“Let the D-Man and Kenzi movie night begin!” she said as she plopped herself down on the couch. Dyson had just poured the popcorn into a bowl and was heading towards the couch to join her. 

“You are far too upbeat right n—“ he began, but his sentence was suddenly cut short when he spotted a dressed down Kenzi on the couch. She curiously looked up at him when he made no attempt to finish his statement only to find him staring at her with a strange expression on his handsome face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, suddenly put on edge by the look in Dyson’s eyes. Her question seemed to stir him from whatever had preoccupied his thoughts. He lowered his gaze and cleared his throat before answering.

“You just look…different, I guess,” he said as he settled in beside her. 

“It’s called no makeup, genius. You’re such a guy sometimes,” she said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from him, “Now let’s get to the movie.” 

Kenzi was happy to find that the movie was actually really funny, and she and Dyson laughed through most of it. Well, she laughed while Dyson chuckled in that manly way of his. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but the sound made her heart skip a beat every time she heard it.

When the movie ended Kenzi still wasn’t ready for sleep, but Dyson needed to be at the station in a few short hours. So Kenzi agreed to end her fun night and attempt to normalize her sleeping hours. 

“Do you mind if I crash on your couch? I don’t feel like driving all the way back to my place,” Dyson said as Kenzi got to her feet. 

“Sure, just let me go get some blankets.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have to be up in a few hours anyways.”

“Okay good, because we don’t have any extra blankets so I was just going to grab some from Bo’s bed. I’m not sure if you would’ve appreciated sleeping in Bo and Lauren’s love essence,” she said. Dyson laughed softly as he began untying his boots.

“Thanks for your concern.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she said, “Well you should be getting to sleep so I’ll just leave you to it. Goodnight Dyson.” She was just turning to head to her room when Dyson called her back. She was once again met with a concerned look in his eyes, and dreaded what she knew was coming next.

“Look, I know you said you’re fine, but if you ever need to talk about what happened, I’m here for you. I’m worried about you and I just want you to be okay,” he said, looking up at her. It took Kenzi a moment to respond as she attempted to gain control over the sudden anger that overtook her. She rubbed her hands roughly over her face before crossing her arms over chest. Dyson involuntarily jerked away from the look in her eyes, but her expression was not the only cause for this reaction. He may have been imagining it, but he could’ve sworn that Kenzi’s eyes had briefly become a light, amber brown before returning to their light blue color.

“Okay? You want me to be okay? Maybe I would be okay if everyone just stopped asking me if I was okay?” she asked, the volume of her voice steadily rising.

“We’re just worried about you, Kenz,” he replied, standing and taking a step towards her. She took a step back.

“Well, that’s great, but you guys being worried and sorry now doesn’t really do much to change the fact that I was kidnapped by a psychotic body-snatcher. And it definitely doesn’t change the fact that it took you guys two days to figure out that something was wrong,” 

“Kenzi—“ 

“And what about you, wolf? Can’t that nose of yours find just about anything, anywhere? I was waiting for you,” she said. By now her eyes had begun to fill with tears.

“Ever since we switched bodies, I’ve felt like we have a deeper understanding of each other. Sometimes I even feel like you know me better than Bo does. I just knew that you would know that something was up, and that Inari was an imposter. But you didn’t,” she finished, angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen. Before Dyson has a chance to respond, Kenzi continued.

“Why was she in your bed when she died?” she asked. Dyson is surprised by the sudden question. He couldn’t remember sharing that information with Kenzi. In fact, he had purposely withheld it from her.

“How did you know about that?”

“Lauren told me. She also told me that she was only wearing one of your shirts. How did that even happen? And how could you get that close to her and still not know that she wasn’t me?” she asked. Dyson doesn’t answer for a few moments as he is contemplating the right way to answer her question. He searches her watery eyes for a clue that will tell him what she wants to hear, but he finds nothing but curiosity.

“I was still disoriented from Tamsin’s power. I wasn’t really all there,” he finally answers.

Kenzi doesn’t know what she wanted him to say, but she can tell from the way her heart had just dropped into her stomach that this wasn’t it. She studied him for one more long moment before finally turning to head towards her bedroom. She was suddenly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note 2: I just want to tell you guys that Kenzi is not turning into a wolf shifter. I know that’s how it looks, but I’m not going in that direction for this fic. Anyways, please review!!


	4. Don't Say You're Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I broke my promise. Thank you all so much for the continued reviews and for sticking with me. I hope the long gap between updates doesn’t stop you from reading or your lovely reviews.

Chapter 4 – Don’t Say You’re Sorry

Dyson had been completely useless at the station the next day. His lack of sleep was severely affecting his motivation to get any work done, and he just wasn’t able to focus on anything besides Kenzi and their final conversation from the previous night. That is, if he could even call what happened a conversation. It was really just a lot of yelling on Kenzi’s part while he was left with a pain in his chest that he hadn’t felt since the Norn took his love. 

And he knew that he deserved every ounce of the pain that he felt because every single one of her accusations were justified. She had counted on him to save her, and he had failed her. 

Kenzi’s humanity had always been a cause for worry in his eyes, and there once was a time when he had even considered her to be weak because of it. Of course that changed after they had switched bodies and he was finally able to see and feel how strong she really was. From that moment on he never once saw Kenzi as the weak human he used to see her as. She was the strongest out of their entire group, and had proved it time and time again. After all, she had saved his life twice already.

However, he could now see that Kenzi’s strength and unwavering bravery had blinded him to her vulnerability in the often dangerous Fae world. He should have known better, but he had made a mistake and she had paid for it. She was right to call him out.

And she did have a right to know the details behind Inari’s death, but if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation with anybody, let alone Kenzi. Lauren had brought it up once last night, but he had brushed off her curiosity just like he had Kenzi’s.

Dyson groaned, running a hand over his face and through his messy hair. Part of him wanted to call it a day and head back to his loft for some much needed sleep, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything until he made things right with Kenzi. He hadn’t meant to make her so angry with his worry, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling the way that he did. He had just wanted her to know that she could talk to him about whatever it was she was bottling up inside, but no matter what his intentions were, he had upset her and now he was left with his guilt and an urge to make it up to her.

He leaned forward in his chair, and glanced at the clock on his computer. It was just past 1 o’clock, and for the second time that day he was considering the benefits of leaving work early. It was then that an idea suddenly came to him, causing him to abruptly stand, grab his jacket, and head for the door. 

 

Kenzi once again awoke with an aching head, but she was pretty sure that this time it was a result of all the vodka she had consumed the night before, and not the image of her evil doppelganger haunting her dreams. In fact, she was pleasantly surprised to realize that her dreams had been Inari free last night, with only that strange fox to keep her company. 

Kenzi rolled over onto her back and rubbed the heels of her hands over her eyes, hoping to clear them of the bleariness of sleep. She was also hoping to clear away the awful feeling that was settling into the pit of her stomach as she remembered what had happened right before she passed out for the night.

She didn’t know who was more surprised by her outburst, Dyson or herself. 

Kenzi winced as she began to remember the details of all the things she had said to him, the things she had accused him of. She doesn’t think she meant any of it, but she was so frustrated and a little bit drunk. Kenzi had momentarily lost control of herself and everything that she had been hiding. 

And she was really curious as to why Inari had been half-naked and in Dyson’s bed when she died. 

Before she had anytime to dwell further on that question she heard what sounded like someone in the makeshift kitchen, which was then followed by the glorious smell of bacon. Confused, she sat up and looked at her bedside alarm clock. It was almost 2 o’clock, which meant that nobody should be home except for her. She knew it wasn’t Bo because she was at Dawning training with Trick, and there was no way she could make anything that smelled that good. She paused for a brief moment before her curiosity and growling stomach overpowered her desire to go back to sleep. She jumped out of bed and quickly headed towards the kitchen. She was only mildly surprised to find Dyson standing in front of the small stove with a dishtowel draped over his shoulder. She paused for only a moment before speaking.

“It might be a little late for breakfast,” she said, getting his attention. He turned towards her with a skillet full of sizzling bacon in his hand and offered her a small smile.

“Not when you’re on Kenzi time. Besides, it’s never too late for bacon,” he replied, placing a few pieces on a plate next to a healthy pile of eggs. He returned the skillet to the stove and turned off the heat. “Besides, this is a peace offering.”

Kenzi started to tell him that a peace offering wasn’t necessary, but stopped herself. She had never been the type of person to turn down bacon. She sauntered over to the small table and sat down in front of the plate that Dyson had made for her.

“Well aren’t you the smart one, Wolfman,” she said, picking up a piece of bacon. “The quickest way to my forgiveness is through my stomach.”

“Yeah, I’m finally learning your ways,” he replied, sitting down across from her. He watched as she happily ate her breakfast, and was glad to find that she didn’t appear as angry as she was last night. 

“I knew you would, eventually,” she said around a mouthful of eggs. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them as she continued to eat and Dyson sat, unsure of what to do. Kenzi was the first to say something.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” she said, looking down at her plate, “There’s nothing to forgive, Dyson. If anything I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I was pretty mean to you last night.” 

Dyson sat stunned for a moment before he could reply, watching her as she refused to look him. 

“Kenz, you had every right to say those things to me. You have every right to be angry about what happened to you. I came here today to tell you that I’m sorry for everything, and I wish more than anything that I could take it back. I may not be able to change what happened, but I want you to know that I will be here for you if you ever need me.” 

Kenzi sat for a long moment without saying anything. While she was over the anger from last night, she could still feel it buried deep down inside of her, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

“Thanks, D,” she said, finally looking up. “And you’re right. I am angry, but now just isn’t a good time for that. With Bo’s impending Fae Judgment Day the last thing she needs is to worry about me.” Dyson shook his head and let out a long sigh.

“Kenzi, look. What’s happening with Bo is big, and scary, and serious, that’s true. I won’t argue with you, but your problems matter too. And I hope that you know that if you can’t go to Bo with a problem, you can come to me. I know I did a shitty job of it last week, but I need you to know that you can count on me,” he said with a pleading look in his eyes. Kenzi smiled softly at his words.

“I know, Dyson. I know I can count on you,” she said before running her fingers through her disheveled hair, “And I know that you’re worried about me, and that you want me to talk, but I just—I can’t. Not yet.” 

Dyson reached across the table and grabbed both of her small hands with his large ones. He waited until she was looking at him before he spoke. 

“That’s okay. I’ll be here when you’re ready,” he said, caressing her knuckles with his thumbs. He felt his Wolf sigh with contentment at his nearness to Kenzi. They were both happy to have her forgiveness.

Kenzi could feel a slight blush creeping it’s way up her neck, something that always seemed to happen when she was around Dyson. She gave his hands one last squeeze before pulling away and returning to her breakfast.

“Okay, seriously though,” she began while munching on a piece of bacon, “Why are you here? You have one of those grown up jobs that you actually have to go to everyday.” 

“One hour of sleep doesn’t exactly equal good police work, and I wasn’t getting anything done knowing how pissed you were you at me,” he said, leaning back from the table.

“I wasn’t pissed,” she said, laughing. Dyson only offered a disbelieving look as a response. 

“So, um, there was one thing I wanted to talk about,” said Kenzi, her tone unusually tentative.

“Okay, shoot,” Dyson replied, raising a single eyebrow in apprehension.

“It’s about what Lauren told me last night, about Inari and your bed. I asked you what that was about last night, but you didn’t give me a straight answer. So I was wondering if you would give me one now.”

Dyson immediately became tense at her question, the same one that he was avoiding asking himself.

“I’m not sure how to explain it. Tamsin scrambled my brain with this power that she has and then everything was very confusing. I felt unsure about everything, so I went home to sleep it off and there you were—I mean, there she was—wearing nothing but one of my shirts. I’m not sure you’re ready to hear the rest.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound ominous at all,” Kenzi replied sarcastically, “Now you have to tell me.”

“Really, Kenzi. You don’t want to know.” Kenzi narrowed her eyes and studied him briefly. She came to the conclusion that he genuinely didn’t want to talk about whatever had happened, so she let the subject drop.

“Fine, you’re off the hook. But don’t think this is the end of it. You’ll tell me one day,” she said, pointing her fork at him.

Dyson sighed in relief before getting up to pour himself some much needed coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? Any predictions yet?


End file.
